Disillusioned
by verbal acuity
Summary: NiouMaruKiri - Kirihara likes his two senpais, Niou and Marui, but he doesn't know it yet. Yanagi, Niou, and Marui figure it out before Kirihara himself does - smut in chapter three. in-progress. eventually.
1. Watching in Affection

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. Though I wish I did... D:

**Author's Note: **This is my first Prince of Tennis fanfiction. Don't hate me!

----

**Disillusioned.  
**_Watching In Affection._

----

Staring. That was all he ever did, and that was all they ever noticed. The green eyes locked on the silver hair…and soon after, locked on the bubblegum red hair across the courts. They knew he stared, but they never figured out why. Kirihara himself didn't even know why. Maybe it was utter trust for them? He had no idea how to feel…just knew that they were the two he noticed most. Not even Yanagi had his complete trust. Though either way, the black-haired one hoped to find out why soon.

Then, of course, the first to notice the reason was the data master, himself, silently taking notes on it everyday. The seaweed-headed one was so easy to study it seemed…and always fun to watch when flustered. If only his kouhai knew why he watched the other two…

Though his thoughts were snapped away quickly.

"Oi, Yanagi-senpai…" Came the drawling voice of the Rikkai Dai youngest, almost whining. Ah, it appears he was caught studying.

"What is it, Akaya?"

The questioned reply was short, emotionless, and mostly quiet which, in turn, made the smallest one pout silently. Sometimes it was just adorable.

"Senpai…I really don't want to stay after for detention! Fukubuchou will kill me if I can't stay for the whole practice _again_…" He complained, trying his best to pay no mind to the elder's notebook which he just _knew_ held notes on his current…obsession. But, luckily, he knew his senpai's ways. Yanagi would never give out personal information from anyone else…not even himself. As odd as he may have seemed with his studying, everything was confidential…unless it would put a damper on the team's playing. In that case, Sanada would take control.

"Akaya," the elder replied, facing his kouhai as he closed his notebook. "If you want to stay on this tennis team, you have to stay after and go to all detentions." He hated the fact that the Junior Ace wasn't ever doing any work…and when he did, it was all incorrect. "I will handle Genichirou and, later on, I will meet you and help you with your English homework. Until then, get going."

It wasn't a mean or rude statement, but it was firm. All he wanted was the best for the team's favorite little kouhai. But sadly…all Kirihara wanted was to stare some more.

----

"Ahhh…mou…" The bubblegum redhead whined, tired of having to run _more_ punishing laps than usual because the youngest brat got out of it and Sanada had nothing to do with himself. "This isn't faaair…damn that seaweed brat!"

Niou sighed and ran towards Marui, running alongside him. "Hey," he said with a smirk, finally pulling the tensai aside. "We should punish him."

A knowing smirk crossed Marui's face at the other's words. They both knew that they were constantly stared at and, by now, they figured it out, too. Though they also knew that Akaya _hadn't_ figured it out. … Oh the fun they would have toying with their dearest little one.

----

Sighing, Akaya plopped himself on his bed once he reached home after two damn hours of detention. It figured, three of his teachers all specified detention for _that_ day. Everyone was against him, it seemed. Then, suddenly awakening him from his half-asleep, half-alert state, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Hadn't he told his mother that he wasn't going to eat?

"… What?" He asked groggily, not even bothering to move from where he lie…until the dataman walked right in. "What do you want?"

… That was going to get him in trouble.

The elder nodded, paying no mind to the other's rude statement. "I have something," he said, pulling out a Junior English book and sitting right beside the smaller one. "Turn to page 132 and begin reading. I will help you."

A loud, exasperated yell could be heard from almost all the way down the street. Now everyone knew what happened.

Kirihara and English don't go well together.

----

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it's so short. Please tell me what you think! ... And whether or not I should continue...


	2. Capturing the Devil

**Disclaimer: **Yadda yadda...still don't own. ...

----

**Disillusioned. **_  
Capturing The Devil._

_----_

"Hey. Niou."

It was Marui's voice from behind the Trickster, grinning. He and the silver-haired senior were unable to carry out their plan for the little junior the night before seeing as Yanagi had been tutoring him. But this time, Marui made sure to let Yanagi know that he'd take care of Kirihara instead. And it seemed that Niou knew exactly why the bubblegum tensai had grinned.

"Heh, how'd you trick the dataman better than the trickster could?" He asked, a smirk of his own in place as he eyed the smaller.

_Pop_.

The sound of the redhead blowing a bubble could be heard across the courts before the voice came. "Ahh…we'll just leave that to your imagination, dear Trickster." His voice was playful and sinister as he nodded towards his fellow teammate. "Now all we have to do is find our little one…"

----

"Ah…It seems that Niou and Marui have some…interest in Akaya. I'll have to take notes on this…"

With that, the dataman grabbed hold of his notebook and went in the direction he _knew_ Marui went.

----

An annoyed huffing noise sounded from down the hallway of the Kirihara Residence, in the direction of Akaya's room. He had fallen asleep right after he arrived home from school and had been asleep since. … There was no way that he'd be able to fall asleep later on…

A tousled seaweed head of hair moved up, the rest of the slender body covered by blankets before he groaned and shoved them away. "Damn that Yanagi-senpai…damn his data and his need for me to succeed…" He growled, finally pushing himself up to meet the same fate as his covers; the floor. "Ah!"

_Thud_.

That could not have sounded good to the others downstairs.

"Akaya-kun, would you keep it down up there! Some of us are trying to think!"

… His mother. How wonderful.

Sighing he got up from the floor and readjusted his shirt before he realized it was still his tennis uniform. With another sigh, he removed his clothes and changed into something more…street-usable.

"Okaa-san…I'm heading out," he said with a bored tone, running down the stairs and out the front door.

----

"Ah, Niou…" Marui whined, following his teammate. They had gone to their kouhai's place to pick him up, but heard from his mother that he had gone somewhere and that she didn't even know where. All she said was that they _just_ missed him. "… Where are you taking me? Do you really know where the brat is?"

The reply came, "Yes. I do. Now be quiet and follow."

The redhead was now reminded why he hated being around the other outside of school or tennis matches…

----

Taking notes all the while, the man with the data followed the two silently, stealthily, on the way to meet Akaya.

----

It was his favorite place. He loved, for some reason, being at the riverside, resting against the riverbank. It was something that no one really knew about him; that someone so hostile and pent-up could be this…calm. But he was. He had his moments…but usually it was only Yanagi that he showed them to.

All his anger, his hostility…everything about him was, for protection, a way of him hiding himself. He really didn't want anyone to break his walls…especially not his team.

_Disillusion. All he was doing was disillusioning them._

If Yanagi-senpai ended up being the first to crack him open…he'd have no idea what to do with himself. He wasn't some test subject, though everyone acted as if he was. It wasn't exactly fair.

_"Makeru wake ni wa ikenai…"_ He whispered, telling himself, in a way, that he refused to give up. He learned enough from the elders in his team that they all had their own kind of strength…especially from Yanagi; that's why he wanted to really beat Yanagi…his tutor…the person who was closest to being his role model. If anything, it was Sanada-fukubuchou that he definitely refused to be like…and that was all he really wanted.

----

The Trickster smirked, the two of them hidden well behind the tree, watching their little monster, smirking all the while. … But it wasn't until they heard Kirihara's whispered words loud and clear that they realized there was more to Akaya than they thought.

"Maybe we—" The redhead started, but was immediately silenced.

"We're going to, Marui. No matter what, he needs to be taught a lesson."

Nodding, Marui agreed and they both got up and silently walked over to their kouhai. Niou's smirk had never faded.

"Hey, brat," he said smoothly, the smirk turning over into an amused grin as the smaller literally jumped, startled at the sudden noise; after all, it had been quiet until _he_ arrived.

"… Niou-senpai?" He asked quietly, voice still a little shocked. Then he heard the evident _pop_ of a bubble being blown and he knew the bubblegum tensai was around. "M-Marui-senpai…?"

"Akaya, what's up?" Marui smirked, taking an advancing step towards his favorite junior before watching the said boy flinch. "Ah…Niou. We might have scared him…" He pouted, turning to the silver-haired one.

Without a sound from anything, Yanagi jotted down more notes on the subject, a confirming nod following suit as he continued his watch.

"This is fine, Marui. You ready?" Then, with a confirming nod, this time from the redhead, they both approached the black-haired boy, their smirks back in place.

Kirihara stared up at them in confusion as the Trickster went around him and leaned down to whisper in his ear before grabbing his arms to lock behind his back. "Wh-What are you…" Akaya started but was immediately cut off by the hot lips pressing hard into his own. Marui. Just by watching, Niou was aroused. He could easily hear the muffled noises releasing from Kirihara's mouth into Bunta's own…and he could tell that the redhead was enjoying it, too.

Nudging the tensai's arm gently, Niou silently told him to stop, mouthing the words _'Not here'_ before leaning down to lick then bite the younger's neck, earning a pained sound from him. It was going to be fun playing with their little one…they were enjoying the noises already.

"Let's go…" The Trickster said in a low, dark tone, eyeing the other before he lifted Akaya into his arms and held him on his right shoulder to carry him, Marui following behind. Kirihara was too confused to even bother fighting, his arms laying limp and gently bumping into his senpai's back as they swayed because of the walking. His mind wouldn't even allow a single intelligible thought. All he could hear anymore was the whisper Niou left in his ear.

_"Punishment, my dear kouhai. … Punishment."_

_----_

**Author's Note: **Should I continue, or leave it there? D: I need help here!

Thank you for reading.


	3. Petenshi Daa

**Disclaimer: **... Nope. _Still _don't own Prince of Tennis...

**Author's Note: **So...this chapter is rated...erm..._really _rated for mature. There's cursing...and...explicit long scenes. :3 I really hope you like!

----

**Disillusioned.  
**_Petenshi Daa._

----

_"Punishment, my dear kouhai. … Punishment."_

Why? What had he done to them that needed…punishment? Oh…right. Everything they had to do when _he _skipped out on practice, or when _he _needed detention. But what did _this _have to do with punishment? … Kissing him?

Not moving an inch from Niou's grasp, the seaweed-headed junior just remained, allowing himself to be carried, all the while watching the bubblegum-haired tensai grin to himself. This couldn't end well.

And, following silently behind, Yanagi continued taking notes, unknown to the fact that the silver-haired senior knew he was there…

"Saa…Niou, where are we going with him?" Marui asked, a popping noise sounded right after the question. But of course, the Trickster didn't answer. He didn't want to give anything away…not yet at least. "Ahh…"

The dataman behind them began to consider whether he should just leave it to the other two senpai-tachi…but he wanted to collect data and see if he was really correct on his thoughts of their little one. _"Iie…data…" _He found himself thinking before taking more notes and resuming his trekking behind them.

"Ah, Yanagi…this is your fault if you're scarred…" Niou whispered, a maniacal smirk donning his features before it faded softly.

"What was that…Niou?" The redhead asked, tilting his head in an attempt to get the other's attention, which only managed to earn a small shake of the head, courtesy of the Trickster himself.

"_Petenshi daa…" _

It wasn't very long before they made it to the taller one's place, that being really the _only_ place they could go seeing as both Kirihara's and Marui's parents were home…and Niou's weren't.

"Sen—"

The black-haired second year had started, but was cut off by the redhead's words. "Niou, isn't this your place? Where are your parents?" He inquired with a smirk towards his kouhai.

"They're out on…vacation or something. I don't know. I wasn't listening when they told me…" He trailed off, unlocking the door and letting the three of them inside. Without even bothering to turn the lights on, he trudged through his house, already knowing where everything is even in the dark, and ignored all minor crashes that came from Bunta's direction. Ah, maybe the lights would have been helpful…

Finally, they made it to Niou's room, this time the silver-haired player turning the lights on, and literally threw Kirihara onto the bed, earning a slight gasp from the said boy…and a smirk from the bubblegum tensai.

"Who…gets him first, Niou?" The voice came out rough and playful as he eyed the smaller one up and down.

"N-No one…!" The junior almost yelled, attempting to shuffle as far away from his senpai-tachi as possible from atop a bed.

"Ahh…Akaya, you're so cute…" Niou said huskily, now on the bed, almost crawling towards him menacingly. Kirihara trembled and moved to jump from the bed, but found his wrists grabbed and held to the head of the bed, not by Niou, but by Marui…

"S-Senpai…!" He bit his lip, squirming, but was immediately frozen as he felt lips upon his own for the second time that night, but this time from the Trickster's. Without consent, his eyes slipped closed, his body relaxing as he melted into the kiss, unaware that Niou had the ability to cause that reaction in him.

"Ah, our little kouhai is so adorable…ne, Niou?" The voice sounded from behind Kirihara before the lips latched onto the smaller's neck, nipping and suckling the flesh there. He used his left hand to hold the devil's wrists together, while his right hand moved forward and slipped into the top of the younger's shirt, playing with a pert nipple, earning a slight arch of his chest and a pleased noise flowing into Niou's mouth.

Niou smirked at the sound, his own left hand moving downward to latch onto the buttons of the jeans that Akaya wore, undoing them, as well as the zipper. But he didn't touch…didn't dare give the younger any skin on skin contact…not yet at least.

Pulling away from the soft lips he found he liked the taste of, he licked his own, eyeing his and Marui's work on the Junior Ace. He was panting, chest rising and falling with each breath, unable to move from where he lay due to the hand holding his wrists tight. He seemed to be…pouting at the loss of contact from his lips, but that never stopped the redhead's fingers from teasing the other nipple. Nothing was there anymore to stop Kirihara from letting out the pleased noises whether he wanted to or not.

With a sinister smirk, the silver one grasped Kirihara's hips tight and thrust his own into those of the hips he held, causing friction between the two which, in turn made Akaya release a surprised moan. A slight grunt followed through the Trickster's lips as he felt himself stiffen against the younger one, but gave a prideful smirk once he felt the seaweed-headed one was the same.

"Akaya …" He said in a husky tone, grinding his hips down into the boy's own again. "You seem to react…have you done this before?" The question was asked in a smug tone, which earned a growl from the other, followed by a moan because of the pressure.

"D-Damn it, Niou…" The said boy smirked, eyeing the panting Kirihara, the prideful look never fading as he locked his eyes on the red tint to his captive's cheeks. He was affecting him more than he thought he would…

Marui let out a small sigh, a bit annoyed that Niou had taken complete control and gave nothing for him to do to their little kouhai.

"Oi, Niou," he said, popping a bubble with a slight glare. "Let me have a chance to play, eh?" The reply he received was a yet another smirk from the Trickster and a worried look from the kouhai. He gave Kirihara a small glance, grinning at the look on his face. "Don't worry, little brat, I'm nothing like Niou…"

With that, he spun slightly, grip never loosening from Kirihara's wrists, and quickly straddled the devil's chest, swooping his head down in a quick move and captured his lips in his own in a rough kiss, well aware that Niou was still behind him, grinding harder into the younger's pelvis.

With the lips covering his own, he was unable to release any pleasured, or pained for that matter, noises into the air…only Marui was receiving them, and that only made his smirk widen.

Finally giving in, Niou groaned and tugged down Kirihara's pants and boxers, leaving the boy half-naked and exposed to them. But the silver-haired trickster still had some form of, pity, was it? and that was what made him able to hold it in and keep his own pants on…for now.

Needing to latch onto _something_, Niou's lips found the back of Marui's neck, licking and sucking lightly, if only to distract him from fully taking the younger immediately.

Small moans passed from Marui's mouth into Kirihara's, his eyes shutting at the feeling of the tongue on his neck. Automatically his hips thrust into the younger's chest lightly, which in turn caused him to throw his head back with a moan because of the sudden friction he left from the pressure.

Smirking, Niou reached past the tensai and, without warning placed his middle and forefingers into the brat's mouth. Kirihara, not exactly knowing what was going on, opened his eyes and protested the fingers in his mouth. "Nn…"

"Kirihara," the voice was firm and demanding. "Suck. Now."

Fearing what would happen to him if he disobeyed, he obediently sucked on the intruding fingers, weakly, but still sucked nonetheless.

After dubbing the fingers were slicked enough, he nodded and took them back from the junior's mouth, giving him a reassuring look before speaking. "Just…relax, Akaya." He received a questioning look and a mouth agape before he was silenced immediately by the redhead's lips upon his own again, almost sympathetic.

With a thoughtful grin, Niou finally pushed a single digit into the small, puckered entrance slowly, giving him time to react and adjust.

Marui's eyes had remained open as he kissed his kouhai, wanting to see the smaller one's facial reaction to the intruding finger and, upon seeing Akaya's eyes spring open, a large gasp following suit, he gave him a worried expression, hand finally releasing the other's wrists to softly touch the red-tinted cheeks. Immediately, Akaya's head tilted towards the hand, needing to feel something and hold on, his now free arms reaching up and wrapping tight around his tensai's neck for support.

Knowing now, or rather only taking a guess, that Kirihara was ready for another finger, Niou slipped in the second to accompany the first, the two intruders stretching him to make it easier for what was to come soon.

"Ngh…" The Trickster grunted, finally dubbing that his kouhai was stretched enough, he pulled the two fingers out and immediately moved to undo his own pants, allowing Marui to be the one to force Akaya to relax himself. By now, he was immensely aroused, to the point of being in pain…and he also knew that the redhead was, too. He'd have to make it as quick as possible so he could give Marui a chance next.

"A-Ah…" The voice sounded from Kirihara's mouth as he felt the bubblegum tensai's hand reach backward and grasp the younger's own arousal, making a point to squeeze it ever so gently before releasing it, the smaller one's hips trying to buck upwards but to no avail; Marui's legs that straddled the seaweed-haired boy's chest held him in place.

Pulling back with a smirk, the tensai licked his kouhai's lips seductively before turning around as the bed dipped slightly with Niou's return. He knew what was to come, but…he wasn't so sure Akaya knew.

"Hm…ready, little kouhai?" The silver-haired player smirked before pressing his arousal to the devil's opening. Without warning, he pushed in all the way to the hilt and stilled all movements, allowing Kirihara to adjust before he moved. It was…an amazing feeling. "Ah, _fuck_, Akaya, you're so _tight_…" The elder moaned, trying to force himself to keep still. From the way the younger was…this had to be his first time.

The pain that the Junior Ace was feeling was almost unbearable. He had never been penetrated by anything before…especially not anything Niou's size. But, upon hearing _Marui's _words, he calmed down as fast as possible, biting hard into his bottom lip in attempts to null the pain.

"_Relax," _the redhead has whispered into his ear, a gentle right hand stroking his cheek. It was evident that he wanted to have his turn with Akaya…and he didn't want the Trickster to put him in _too _much pain.

"It…It hurts, Maru—" He was immediately cut off by the soft lips to his own, his eyes closing as his muscles relaxed. He wasn't used to _those _muscles being stretched.

"It's alright, Akaya, just keep calm," Niou whispered with a smirk, finally pulling out halfway and thrusting back in ever so lightly. He couldn't take him too rough just yet. But the noises, both pained and pleasured, were definitely making the pain of both Niou's and Marui's arousals be unbearable. And soon…

"_Petenshi daa…"_

Came the whisper from Niou before his smirk widened immensely and he pulled out all the way before thrusting back in, not even giving the kouhai another chance of adjusting. His left hand moved and grasped the younger's ignored arousal, moving the bubblegum tensai's hand away from it so he would be the one pumping him to move evenly with his pelvic thrusts.

Unable to contain it, even with the tensai's mouth covering his own, he released a loud, both pain and pleasure filled moan, turning his head away in hopes of breathing.

"A-Ahh, Niou…!" He screamed, losing all honorifics for the time being. Both Marui and Niou smirked knowingly. The Trickster found just the spot he had been looking for.

"Puuurii…" Was the elder's reply as he sped up his thrusts, purposely aiming at the younger's prostate to hear those moans again. The brat had great lungs…

From atop Kirihara's chest, Marui was panting, his erection throbbing painfully. He loved the look on his kouhai's face…the amazing sounds. And he silently wondered what it would be like for Akaya to react this same way towards him.

"N-Niou…hurry…" The redhead whimpered, wanting so bad to finish as well, but he wanted to feel the younger as Niou had so he couldn't finish himself. "I…can't anymore…"

Smirking more maniacally, the Trickster sped up both his pumping and his thrusts for a final time, turning slightly to look past the tensai to see Kirihara's panting face. They were both close…but he refused to finish first.

"N-Niou…senpai…" The younger tried, but bit his lip immediately, trying his best not to whine. "I'm…I'm almost…"

"I know," he grunted and, with one more powerful thrust, they both came, Niou inside Kirihara…and Kirihara in Niou's hand. A loud moan followed suit and he lie there, unmoving below his two senpai-tachi.

"S-Senpai…" He groaned as the elder pulled himself out slowly, his teeth finally unlatching from his own bottom lip. "Nn…" He went to move, but found that the other two _weren't moving_. "Can I…get up…tensai?" He asked Marui; a smirk was his only response.

"Ahh…naïve little kouhaaai…" The redhead whispered close to his ear before he darted his tongue out to lick it, earning a shiver from Kirihara. _"I still haven't gone yet…"_

_----_

**Author's Note: **Of course, as implied, there is going to be a fourth chapter of Marui's turn with Kirihara. I believe that's going to be the last chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
